SpeedStar's Tale, WindClan
by Rawn319
Summary: This fanfiction of Erin Hunter's serious, Warriors; is showcased on a clan born cat, TallStar's kin; Speedkit. He journeys throughout his life as a WindClan loyal cat. This story doesn't tie up into the main series and is just a little project I did; as I am a newcomer to the series. I understand that the character never ever existed, but I can dream; can I not?
1. Chapter 1

"Come on, SpeedKit!" Owlkit would mew out. Speedkit isn't even a moon old at the time, so he was still learning about WindClan. Everyone said that his father didn't actually die, but is at StarClan's territory as he's talking to Sandgorse. This doesn't seem true, but is very possible, as we don't have enough information of his death.

SpeedKit would run towards Owlkit "Y—Yeah? What do you need?" He'd mew quietly, only barely louder than a pant. "I want to play, what else?" He'd reply to Speedkit, whilst rubbing his tail along his spine. "Play? You want to play with me? But I'm two moons younger than you." He'd whisper.

"It doesn't matter how old you are! As long as you want to play, we can play!" "I—I don't know if I want to." He'd mew back. "Oh cmon SpeedKit! We should play by the moor!" Owlkit would burst out, feeling confident

"W—We shouldn't go that far! We could get eaten by hawks!" He'd burst out. "Oh.. So what? No hawks can beat these claws!" Owlkit would then extend out his claws. "B—But only one cat has taken down a hawk, that was TallStar!" SpeedKit would mew. "You're TallStar's kin, you should be able to take out a hawk!"

 _What is his idea? I didn't think Owlkit was dumb enough to go down to the moor without a warrior._ "Our ceremony is tomorrow! I don't want to die just because you want to play out in the MOOR!" He'd shout out. "Oh. Okay…" Owlkit's ears would drop as he walks back to his nest.

 _Why would he think that?_ Speedkit would run back to the Clan. "AGH" he'd mew loudly, as he'd trip over, blood would cover his paw. Owlkit would notice and run over to the medicine cat, Barkface. "B—BarkFace! Speedkit is hurt!" He'd meow, louder than the wind. "Speedkit is hurt? This is an **Emergency**. This is TallStar's kid, we can't let him die!"


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later, Speedkit would wake up in a pile of leaves, with moss covering his wound. "I—Im sorry I made you trip, Speedkit…." Owlkit would mew over to Speedkit, watching him. "I...It's alright.." "I think I'm fine to walk" He'd mew out, Making Barkface run off over to him, "No No No NO" He'd shout right in SpeedKit's ear, "You have to stay down." He'd look at SpeedKit, whom got scared of the scary look BarkFace put on.

"Alright.." SpeedKit's head and tail would drip down as he'd lay back down. _How am I supposed to become an apprentice tomorrow if I cant heal?_ "SpeedKit.. I know you're thinking about the ceremony tomorrow. Just for you, we are going to bring you out to watch and see who is going to be your master." He'd mew out, as he'd walk away "J—Just for…"

The next day would come in a blink of an eye, and TallStar would walk past the nursery after spending a night with StarClan, he'd see SpeedKit in the pile of leaves, with moss on his leg.

"SpeedKit, what happened?" He'd mew, waking him up with a jolt. "W—What?" "Oh! OwlKit was wanting me to play by the moor a few days ago, and I said no, because it was dangerous; and started to run back to base. I stepped on a large sharp rock on the way back."

"Oh. It sounds familiar to what DeadFoot did back when he was a kitten.." He'd mew, thinking about the past. "That was 30 moons ago." This is the first time he'd heard his father tell him something like this. "TallStar, I heard you were a rogue and a loner once, what was that about..?" He'd mew and reply. "Well… When I was younger, I remember clearly my father, Sandgorse, dying because a rogue was underground with him, and my father saved his life. I misunderstood this, however, and I went to attempt to kill that rogue… On the way, I met my best friend I've ever had, Jake. He was a kittypet who knew how to fight as good as a warrior. He went with me on my journey, and soon we found the pack of rogues. I went trying to kill the one who I thought killed my father, and failed; and I found out my father was actually saving his life out of this experience, and that it wasn't his fault at all. I left the clan because I believed this was my destiny…. But, when I came back, I left along the best friend I've never had, Jake…. I have never seen him since then.." _W...Wow…_ TallStar would start walking out; with a sad expression "TallStar!" SpeedKit would shout. "Tomorrow, after I get my apprentice rank, would you like to go see him? I'll go with you!" ".." "Thank you, SpeedKit.. You are helping me with something I wanted to do for my whole life after I left him…."


	3. Chapter 3

"Wake up, Speedkit!" Speedkit would wake up with OwlKit sitting next to him. It seemed like the ceremony was about to start.

A group of new warriors picked up SpeedKit and started walking over to the ceremony ground, OwlKit would follow.

"Cats of Windclan," Tallstar would announce "We have two kits who are here for their apprentice ceremony! OwlKit and SpeedKit will be gaining their apprentice titles!"

"OwlKit. You have been a playful kit from birth, and always wanted to become a medicine cat, therefore. Your master will be… Barkface! Barkface, share your wisdom of medicine with OwlPaw."

"Wooo! OwlPaw!"

"Yeah!"

"SpeedKit, my own son. You grew up with unimaginable speed. You will be a great moor runner. Therefore... I will be your master! I will share my skills with you, SpeedPaw!"

"Woo! SpeedPaw!"

"Yeah!"

The group of warriors would carry SpeedPaw back into the medicine den, placing him lightly on the leaves, and Barkface would nudge him to make sure he was alright.

"I—I cant believe I get to be trained under Tallstar!" SpeedPaw would mew loudly, holding back a purr. "Well, you need to rest up first. You're actually the first apprentice Tallstar has ever taken. In a while."


	4. Chapter 4

A bit of time would pass, The sun and moon had gone up and down 5 times now. It was getting colder, with shorter moons. So we know leaf~bare will be here soon.

"SpeedPaw!" "ASRNAENRF" "Dangit, OwlPaw, you woke me up!" SpeedPaw would shout in anger. "Well, it's time for you to do your first training under TallStar!"

SpeedPaw would slowly get up, actually able to move around for the first time in a few days. "Look! Barkface! I'm walking!" SpeedPaw would manage to walk, even hop around like a rabbit.

SpeedPaw wouldn't realize there was a large figure in front of him, and he'd bump into it and fall back. "Oww…" "Huh?" He'd see a black large figure above him.

"...!" SpeedPaw would jump back and shout "INVASION!" He'd shout, as he'd jump towards the figure. "Stop!" TallStar shouts at SpeedPaw

"Wow, TallTail, he is like you when you first saw us." The figure would say, walking over to him, "Actually, Reena, it is TallStar now. I am the proud leader of WindClan."

"Really? Does that mean that StarClan allowed you and trusted y—" TallStar would cut out Reena's words "Yes. They trusted me… that includes Sandgorse.."


	5. Chapter 5

"As for you, SpeedPaw. You need to understand that you don't just attack somebody without clan scent." TallStar tells him. "Y—y..yes sir"

"Oh cmon, TallStar" Reena mews, "He's just a kit, barely an apprentice." "He's my apprentice, and it's my duty to punish him!" TallStar states.

"Don't worry about TallStar; he's probably upset about seeing his father" Reena replies, trying to soothe and comfort SpeedPaw. "Also; what happened to your leg? It seems like it's bro—" Reena would shut up quick, as she'd smell ShadowClan.

"INVASION!" One of the warriors would call out.

"Invasion?" SpeedPaw blurts out. "Every kit, queens, elder, and apprentice; goto your dens immediately!" TallStar would yell, as all of the minors would run into their dens. The den was shared with OwlPaw, and they were both extremely scared of what was going to happen next.

OwlPaw would be watching the battles continuing, there'd be ShadowClan and WindClan blood, after BrightGlow would kill one of the ShadowClan warriors; they would retreat. "Wow—We beat ShadowClan and stopped them from attacking our area." OwlKit would mew, watching the battle commence.

"TallStar!"

"What?" a warrior would shout, as he'd run over to the leader of WindClan; who would be on the ground. "Dad!"

TallStar would begin to remember all of his experiences in life, as he'd lay in cold blood on the ground.

"I promise you all that I will lead WindClan with the fierce devotion of a father and the pure love of a mother. Nothing matters more to me than making WindClan strong so that future generations may live with dignity and peace. Every cat I have known— Every cat I have loved has taught me the meaning of friendship and the unbending power of the warrior code." He would begin to remember the journey with Jake, and how he was going to see him with his son...

"S...SpeedPaw… my son" he'd mew, spitting out blood. "StarClan is calling out to me.. that was my 9th life… Barkface.. Plea...ple..please… take care of hi—" TallStar's head would twitch, as his head would roll and stop. His eyes were closed… he had died


	6. Chapter 6

"Tallstar.. I wasn't able to take you onto that trip I promised before StarClan had taken you… I may not be a warrior, but you have trained me well… StarClan, please take care of father… I have a journey I need to take.." SpeedPaw would new out, licking TallStar. "Goodbye.. I'll see you soon enough.."

"Onewhisker!" SpeedPaw mews out. "I heard.." he'd reply, "TallStar has passed.." "Not that… I want to leave the clan, and you're the deputy right now.

"..." "Go.. you're just like your father.. go after your warrior ceremony tomorrow. I will announce your leave after.."

SpeedPaw would go to his den, right by OwlKit. And sleep.

"Hey, SpeedPaw… wake up,"

He'd wake up, it didn't sound like a cat from any clan, nor one he have known. He'd start making his way to the ceremony. He'd notice OwlPaw was there.

"Cats of Windclan! Today is a special day! We have two apprentices who are going to become warriors today! First up, OwlPaw, you have been a great medicine cat; and you still are. Here I give you the name OwlFlight. You love to be higher than the wind and clouds."

"SpeedPaw! You are TallStars kin, you have been very playful since your birth. You tend to love others and your clan more than yourself. So here, I give you the name SpeedHeart."

"We have one more announcement, SpeedHeart. Please come up here." Onewhisker would finish up his talking, as SpeedHeart would step up.

"Cats of Windclan. I have a very special announcement. Some older cats, around or older than TallStar may know that he left the clan to find his destiny. Before StarClan took him, I promised him to take him to his old friend, whom he found trying to fulfill his destiny, and I cannot let down a promise." SpeedHear would pause, remembering his father; holding back his tears "He may be hunting with Starclan, but I must fulfill this. Therefore, I will be leaving the clan for a few moons. I wish for TallStar to travel with me." He'd be out of breath after announcing it.


	7. Chapter 7

"SpeedHeart… please come back safe.." OwlFlight says as he'd leave the clan. "I promise, I will!" He'd mew as he's walking outside the territory.

He'd begin walking, after a while, it'd seem to be a long walk. He'd find a rock, the only place to sleep, so he'd cuddle under it like a den, and go to sleep for the night.

The next day would come, as Speedheart wakes up, he'd notice a mouse trying to leave the area. He quickly threw it up into the air and slam it into the ground.

"Finally, fresh-caught prey!" He'd mew as he bites down into the flesh. He'd continue walking until he sees the two leg place..

"This was where TallStar was telling me?" He'd see an orange tabby, with green eyes. "That's him, isn't it. Wow… he's hunting like a full on warrior."

"Jake!" Speedheart screams, rushing towards him; Jake would growl, and hiss. "Who are you?" "Oh, right. I a actually Tall _Tail_ 's kin.

"You're TallTails kin? How's he doing back in Windclan?" Jake would ask, while Speedheart just sits there ".." "He died, leading and saving Windclan against shadowclan. I was only an apprentice at that time; and I wasn't able to save him."

"Oh…"


	8. Chapter 8

"!" "I got to go! I smell fresh _Shadowclan_ scent… in Windclan.. I can't talk anymore, I'll be back..,hopefully" he'd quickly run into the forest, dashing in and out of ThunderClan, nobody would notice. He'd bolt faster than ever before, reaching the clan in a blink of an eye.

SpeedHeart would see a large black cat, the cat was CedarStar, the leader of ShadowClan. With his unmatchable speed, he'd tackle him and send him to the ground. He'd then get on top of him and pin him down.

"What are you doing here, _CedarStar_?" SpeedHeart lets out a deep mew as he stars into his amber eyes. "Why should I tell you, WindCat?" He'd reply in a deeper tone. SpeedHeart would look to his left to see OwlFlight attacking the shadowclan warriors, with his jumping skill tactics.

"I don't like to kill other cats…" SpeedHeart went silent for a moment.. "But you try to take out Windclan, I'll have to kill you." He'd hold a sharp claw near to his eye. "I am the deputy of Windclan, and you won't attack us!" He'd slash and feel a warm blood scent, as the warriors would push SpeedHeart off and grab CedarStar and run.

"W—wow… how did you manage..?" OwlFlight would mew under his breath. "I have my ways, OwlFlight." He'd reply. "I am the deputy of Windclan, and I love to protect this clan. We have no leader, tonight I will make my way to StarClan." SpeedHeart mews.

OwlFlight would reply to SpeedHeart in a joyful tone "you're going to StarClan? May I come? I'm the medicine cat now." "Sure." SpeedHeart mews


	9. Chapter 9

After a moons journey, the two have finally made it to StarClan. As they were prepared for this. The glow of StarClan appear.

"SpeedHeart.." one of the small kits would say, a glow of brown and white would be around her

"Who...Who are you?" SpeedHeart replies, then wonders how a cat so small could die from Windclan. "I am finchkit, I was supposed to be your fathers sister, before I passed." "You're finchkit? TallStar told me all about you!"

"You will know me soon, your first life shall be given for you to act without fear or hesitation. Like a rabbit waiting to be hunted." FinchKit would walk backwards as SpeedHeart breathes heavily.

"D—Dawnstripe?" The cat would be the second one to give SpeedHeart a life? "SpeedHeart.. I am here to give you your second life. I give to you patience, to protect your clan, waiting for the best." SpeedHeart would be panting, it would be hard to stand on his own paws.

One by one, the cats would give him a life. Until a black cat with a white mane appears. "T—TallStar!" Speedheart would shout, running over to him "TallStar?" Owlflight would mew, walking over to to him

"Son, I am here to give you a life. You will find everything to protect all 4 clans from a major threat. You will make LionClan born again. I am here to give you your ninth lie, I give you this life to protect your clan, love your clan, and steer clear of any danger. I entrust you with bring the next leader of Windclan." Speedheart would be breathing heavily, until his pain would soon dissolve.

"..." Owlflight would be in shock. "Speedheart?" "..." "I promise to lead the clan and love my clan, love everyone like a mother to her kits. Be as protective to my clan as a father to his kits. I shall steer clear of any danger—" he'd look at every transparent cat, their scents stirring in the wind. "In my journey, I have seen alot. Kitty pets, rouges, life, death, so being the leader of windclan.. I shall protect all of these things." Speedstar, mews, walking back in the direction of the clan


	10. EXTRA

Now,

This story I made around 10/12/2017, and I just now found this website. I am a fan of the series, and the first book in the series I read was 'Tallstar's Revenge' and I was bummed out at the fact that Tallstar never had any kin, nor even got shown in the books often. So, after this I decided to write one of my own, kinda just removing the fact that he died without kin, and changed up the timeline abit. This is where it came to be and what I was hoping what would happen.

I will hopefully be making a continuation of this, probably enforcing Speedstar having his own child.


End file.
